Through Different Eyes
by RavensStag
Summary: They say the best way to know someone is to walk a mile in their shoes. Boruto needed this lesson but Naruto did not understand a single thing that was going on. A time travel, body switching AU


summary: They say the best way to know someone is to walk a mile in their shoes. Boruto need this lesson but Naruto did not understand a single thing that was going on. A time travel, body switching AU

Warning:  
One: I have severe to moderate dyslexia so I use Siri to write these chapters. Siri is not perfect sometimes she does not know what I'm saying and sometimes I do not catch the mistakes. I am sorry for that in advance.  
Two: this story is gen there might be some hints of Sarada/Boruto because I'm obsessed with the fact that their child would be OP as F but other than that it's gen.

AN: so I love Boruto like don't ask me why cuss really he's a little turd, my little turd but a turd nonetheless. I've seen a lot of time travel stories (like a lot!) but I have not seen any body switching stories. I personally have always felt that Boruto  
need to experience Naruto's life more so then just see it. So now he will! If you want to write a better body switching story please be my guest just send me the link so I can read it! Also originally I was playing around with the idea that is was  
Sarada getting switched with Sasuke but then I was like nope not touching that family drama with a ten foot pole.

So onto the prologue!

~-(The Mission that Screwed up Boruto's Life)-~

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Some idiot cultus were loitering on the outside of the wall of the city. All they were supposed to do was hand them a citation for disturbing the peace and send them on their way. Easy Peasy mission! Unfortunately  
for Sarada, Boruto couldn't keep his mouth shut to save his life and nothing ever stays easy for her.

"Why give use this stupid mission." whined said blonde for behind her. She scuff that his annoying voice, and debated on whether she should answer him or not. Sarada was really tempted to ignore him but something in her just wouldn't let her.

"Because you wouldn't stop whining about getting a mission so hokage-sama took pity on us and gave us one!" There she said her peace. Sarada was very aware she had just open the floodgates but she just couldn't find it in yourself to care. Sometimes a  
girls just gotta say her what's on her mind, even if she knows the person she's talking to now has an excuse to never shut up.

"Yeah but I wanted a cool one! Dad didn't have to give use such a lame mission." Huffed Boruto as he sped up to catch up with her. He shot her a cocky smile when he noticed that they were once again jumping in sync. Sarada just rolled her eyes at him  
before she pushed more of her chakra to her feet, to increase her speed and put Boruto back behind her where he belonged.

" I personally find the idea of the cult rather fascinating." Said Mitsuki out of nowhere. Her white-haired teammate could be so quiet that sometimes Sarada forgot he was even there.

"A bunch of wack jobs that think dad's like a God. Dad's many things but he's definitely not a God. More like a lame idiot." Sarada turn to look over her shoulder to see that Boruto had that stupid look on his face every time he started to talk about  
his dad. A dad that wasn't the most attentive but was at least in the village and not off doing god know what, god knows where of years on end. A dad that when finally does come back home pretty much ignores her and spends all his time teaching Boruto.  
She wasn't jealous she was just pissed.

She hated when her stupid blonde teammate start going on about how sucky his dad was, so she decided to say something. "Boruto your dad is amazing, shut up!" It really wasn't 'saying' more like yelling but Sarada didn't care her point was made. That's  
what mattered nothing else.

"No Sarada your dad is amazing, you shut up." He said shooting her a stupid happy smile that made her feel weird on the inside. Boruto was such an idiot with a capital I.

"How about both of you shut up and concentrate on the mission." Yelled Konohamaru-sensei from over his shoulder never taking his eyes off the direction he was jumping in.

"Sorry Konohamaru-sensei but I honestly feel that Boruto is incapable of being quiet for long periods of time he might spontaneously combust." Sarada let out a silent laugh at Mitsuki's words. The idea of Boruto popping like a balloon on fire was funny  
maybe a little vindictive but still funny.

"People don't just spontaneously combust Mitsuki, I mean made if you're chakra network would get totally messed up or something that might happen, I doubt it but it might " Sarada looked over her shoulder to see if her blonde teammate was being serious  
or just pulling their legs. His face was contorted into one of deep thought, The idiot was really taking this seriously.

"Boruto you completely missed the point." Sarada just shook her head and huffed.

"I don't think I did." Sarada heard Boruto say from behind her.

"No I'm going to agree with Sarada on this one you kind of did." Said Konohamaru-sensei finally proving to Sarada he was listening to their conversation.

"Konohamaru-niichan your talking her side!" Sarada felt her small smirk turn into a larger one, that's right Boruto, Konohamaru-sensei was on her side.

"It's Sensei!" The brown haired adult yell.

"Whatever."

"I believe we reached our destination." Mitsuki stop in his tracks so abruptly that if Sarada didn't have the reflexive that she did she would've probably ran into him. He was pointing to a large group of people all standing in a circle.

Sarada waited for her sensei to give her the signal, with a nod of his head he did. She controlled her chakra so that her signature was so low it would be hard to detector. Before she stealthily made her way to a closer tree. She looked around the surrounding  
areas and found a good spot to hide. It would be far enough away for the cultures to not notice her but close enough for her to hear their words.

Sarada was about to make her move when she felt something bump into her shoulder. She turned her head just slightly to see that her blonde teammate was crouching next to her "what you didn't think I was gonna let you have all the excitement."

"Go back you idiot." She said " you're not needed for this part."

"Sarada seriously I'm needed for every part." She knew he was saying it sarcastically but goodness she wanted to punch him in the face.

Sarada closed her eyes and took a long dress gathering herself. "Boruto sometimes I just want to stab you in the eye." Or punch him in the face but one sounded a lot more intense than the other. The scarier the better in Sarada's book.

Sarada's statement had the desired effect she was looking for. The look of shock on his face said it all."That's a really violent thing to say Sarada."

"I know but that's how you make me feel." She said that as she puffed out her chest trying to make herself look as intimidating as she could. Sarada stuck out her arm pointing in the direction that they had both come from "Now listen to me closely if  
you're not going to go back where you're supposed to then you need to be as quiet as you can as we move to that bush over there." She moved her arm to point to the bush she had been looking at earlier.

"I don't see why we don't just walk into the middle of their crazy cult thing and tell them to leave." He said with the board look on his face.

Sarada moved her hand to her for head and started massaging away a headache she can already feel coming on. "because they could be really crazy and might attack us."

"I don't see why if they're obsessed with dad they should have his same views." Said Boruto using logic that Sarada found irrelevant. "thire're totally stupid nonsensical views but you know not dangerous ones."

"You don't know how these people will react for all we know they might see you!" She whisper yelled at him. "you look like your dad and they might start acting like you're some sort of second coming God or something."

"You need to stop bringing up that I look like my dad. I know you like him and stuff which is creepy" Sarada let out of growl but Boruto didn't seem to care cause he continued talking "but the man is ugly I am handsome there's a big difference. "

Sarada if you beat up this idiot right now you will fail the mission, do you want to fail the mission, no. So take a deep breath in and let it out. She sat there in silence and just breathing and trying to calm down enough to be able to function again.  
"I'm not getting into this with you right now. We are in the middle of a mission."

"You're right we should finish it." Said Boruto before he popped out of existence.

"What!" She gasped as she came to the realization that she must of been talking to a freaking shadow clone the whole time. Sarada quickly looked up and out at the clearing to see her blonde idiot teammate jumping down from a tree and into the middle of  
the cultists ceremony.

"listen up crazy people you gotta go." She heard him yell. Sarada fully believed that if lightning would strike her dead right then and there she would be OK with it.

"Who are you?" Asked a lady dressed in an extravagant orange robe with a beautiful yellow fox mask covering her face. The cult leader had long red hair but Sarada could see her brown roots growing in so obviously it was colored and not natural. What a  
fake person Sarada disliked fake people.

"I'm Boruto Uzumaki, my old man said you got to leave."

Sarada quickly jumped from her hiding space and ran over to her stupid teammate. She bowed before saying. "We are sorry for the intrusion but you were in violation of certain codes and you must take your gathering somewhere else." At this she looked up  
and stared into the fake red headed woman's yellow fox mask "It's by order of hokage-sama."

"We are simply praying for our savior. He has strayed from the path of righteousness." Said the fake fox lady as raised her hands up at her disciples. "We simply wish to lend our strengths and bring him back to his glory."

"Look dad's really not all that great you should probably find someone cooler to warship." Sarada heard Boruto say nonchalantly.

"You dare speak ill of our Savior your father." The righteous fury coming from the fake woman's voice startled Sarada. She quickly got into a fighting stance ready to attack the woman if you dare do anything stupid.

"I'll speak ill of dad all I want the man is a nuisance. A total flake." Yelled Boruto kicking his feet and accidentally getting mud on Sarada's sandals, she was going to beat him up when they got home.

"Boruto stop." She said as she grabbed onto his arm trying to get him under control.

"No Sarada it true." Boruto just shrugged her arm off of him. She watched in shock as he walked closer towards the cult leader. "everyone thinks he's so amazing and filled with goodness and that he can do anything! but he can't even come home for dinner  
on nights that he supposed to let alone talk to me like a regular person. He so socially stupid, it's stupid!"

"you know nothing of our savior's troubles! you know nothing of his trials that he suffered!" Yell the cult leader. Sarada needed to do something to defuse the situation this crazy fox Lady looked like she was ready to kill Boruto. Sarada was a strong  
believer that she could mess with her friends but if other people did there would be a pain. "You were unworthy of his name, unworthy to be our savior son!" On know crazy fox lady did not just say that.

Sarada knew this just deteriorated into a very bad situation. To prove her earlier observation she watched as Boruto ran up to the lady and jumped on her tackling her to the ground. He grabbed her yellow mask and pulled it from her face. "Yeah well  
will like it or not I am his son!" Anger very evident in his voice Boruto broke the yellow fox mask in his hand. "I know he doesn't like it or maybe he doesn't care but I am his son!"

"Boruto!" Yelled Sarada as she used all her speed to make it in time to grab Boruto fist before it could land a punch on the cult ladies face.

Boruto grabbed his arm out of her hand and pushed himself off the lady before turning towards Sarada. "shut up Sarada! What the hell would you know about being unworthy of your father." How dare he yell at her in such a way! Oh yes when they got back  
to the village she was definitely cutting off either one of his toes or fingers she didn't know which one yet. But it was going to hurt and there was going to be blood.

If any one knew anything about Boruto's irrational pain she would and he knew that. Sarada knows that Boruto knew that. He had to just be being a stupid boy right now. she was about to tell him just as when grab onto Boruto's.

" I will fix you for our savior you are the reason he has strayed!" Sarada felt as the fox lady channeled her chakra to her fingertips. Sarada gave the signal for her other teammate and teacher to finally join in the fight because there was definitely  
going to be a fight. She heard them landing on the ground and was about to tell Boruto to move before he started talking again.

" listen lady you don't kn-" one of the fake fox ladies many lackeys had thrown something straight at Boruto's head hitting him dead on at his temple it was an instant knockout. Sarada crouched down to try and fix the wound and pry the fox ladies hands  
off of her friend, but someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her way. She struggled easily breaking free but in just that short amount of time and in just that second someone had grabbed Boruto's body and disappeared along with the crazy fox  
lady, Sarada saw nothing but red.

~-(0)-~

Naruto was jerked awake surrounded by people dressed in orange robes. They were standing all around him in a circle. Each robe person holding their own flaming torch. Attempting to light the dark room that they were all in. The thing is that Naruto was  
positive, he went to sleep in his own bed last night and not some creepy underground bunker.

"Our lord Naruto is it you?" Asked some weird lady with obviously fake red hair standing right in front of him.

"course I'm Naruto" he said looking at her like she's grown some weird disease on top of her head.

The fake redhead leapt up into the air bringing her arms around the young blonde. " you will bring our savior back to the path!" The lady yells "You will fix everything!" Naruto feels as she buried her head on his shoulder getting her long fake red hair  
all over Naruto's face, it made him feel like he needed to sneeze.

Naruto just scrunched up his nose before he blinked at her. "What the hell was going on!"

~-(AN)-~

Please leave a comment telling me if you want me to keep going or not! Also I severely ask that you write your own version and send me the link so I can read it. Because my writing style sucks and I'm sure yours is better! 


End file.
